


No One Does It Better

by Haroomba



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Birds of Prey AU, Birds of Prey inspired, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Team, in which pixal is still stuck in zane's head, nya has her powers but ignored wu and stuck around as a water samurai, skylor still has no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haroomba/pseuds/Haroomba
Summary: PIXAL is frustrated. Stuck inside Zane’s mind, she can only help the ninja so much. Luckily for her, having nothing to do but direct your nindroid boyfriend does come with its perks. With the ninja constantly going on missions, PIXAL is ready to assemble a team, and she knows just who to ask.Nya is lost. She had only recently discovered her own water powers, and constantly feels pressure to become a full-fledged ninja. When the guys leave Ninjago City on the hunt for a new bad guy, Nya readies her samurai mech when she receives a mysterious invitation by the online user only known as "ORACLE".Skylor is tired. It's only been a month or so since she lost her powers, yet she feels she's completely useless. Despite wanting to help out the ninja, she has yet to receive an invitation. After being stuck operating in her father's noodle house for so long, Skylor was more than ready to help the unknown person known as "ORACLE" who had promised her the opportunity to help her city.





	No One Does It Better

**Author's Note:**

> With the Birds of Prey movie releasing in a few months, it came to me how similar the BOP are to the "main" Ninjago girls. This fic has a bunch of liberties taken so yeah, don't expect the timeline to be the same as canon. Also just a heads up, apologies for such a short chapter, the ones later on will definitely be longer.

PIXAL sighed as she watched rows of ice fire from Zane’s hands. As him and the other four ninja continued to batter their foes with their elemental powers, PIXAL found herself distracted by the web.

It has been months since she had been dismantled and lost her body, and while she was fine helping the team via Zane’s mind, she missed being able to walk the streets of Ninjago City and to be able to feel for herself.

But there is no point in pitying herself. She was efficient where she was now, and there wasn’t anything she could do anyway, correct?

Still, PIXAL continued to swipe past pages among pages of the internet, searching for an answer or a sign that she secretly expected wouldn’t appear.

“PIXAL!” The sound shook her technological home, snapping PIXAL from her distraction. Focusing herself onto the main screen of Zane’s point of vision, she quickly examined the scene.

“What is going on?” she asked, worried of Zane’s frantic tone.

“They are getting away!” PIXAL gasped as she saw the team’s targets disappear into the night.

PIXAL watched as the ninja jumped through the opening the bad guys left for them. As they continued to hurtle their elemental powers at them, PIXAL quickly said, “Zane, try to block the assassins with a wall of ice!”

Zane obliged, extending his arms as ice spewed from them. As the ice formed a tall wall, PIXAL noticed the assassins held shurikens. Realizing their plan, PIXAL called out to Zane.

“They are going to break the ice!”

Noticing the weapons too, Zane yelled to Kai, “Kai, they are holding shurikens!”

Kai immediately looked down to see, eyes widening. Hands engulfed in flames, he yelled, “Fire!” as the flames were shot towards the assassins.

Before the fire could even sear their black cloaks, they dodged out of the way, providing the fire a clear target for the freshly-made wall of ice.

PIXAL gasped, but before any of them could do anything, the assassins ran through the shattered ice wall before pivoting around and throwing their shurikens at the ninja. As they were forced to dodge, PIXAL frantically tried to find vision from her position, but by the time Zane’s arms unblocked their vision, shards of ice continued to fall onto the shingles of the dark gray rooftop as any sign the assassins were even there were gone.

“Aw man, they got away!” Jay exclaimed. “Those sneaky…”

As the ninja picked up the pieces of their loss, PIXAL could not help but feel… useless.

“What do we do now?” Cole asked.

Lloyd turned to the destroyed wall of ice. “We have to follow them. We can’t let them continue to run around. They’re too dangerous.”

While the rest of the ninja murmured in agreement, PIXAL looked down, not wanting to watch the scene play out any longer.

“I want to do something.” she muttered to herself.

“What was that, PIXAL?” Zane asked as the ninja hopped down the roof and towards their vehicles.

“Nothing.” she quickly replied. “How long do you think we will be gone?”

“I’m not sure. Why do you ask?”

“I do not know.” PIXAL answered, still refusing to look at the screen.

“Don’t worry,” Zane reassured. “We will get them soon.”

The area echoed with the sounds of several engines being turned on.

“But who will protect Ninjago while we are away?”

“Nya can handle it for now.” he said.

PIXAL finally looked at the screen, gears turning. If she is unable to help the ninja in its capacity, then why does she not make her own. A team to protect Ninjago.

And she knew just to ask.


End file.
